wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bullet Seed (move)
| accuracy=100 | bdesc=Attacks 2-5 times in a row. | gen=III | category=Cool | appeal=2 | jam=1 | cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. | appeal6=1| jam6=0| cdesc6=Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used.| pokefordex=Bullet%20Seed | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=yes | flag8=no | sound=no | tm3=yes| tm#3=09| tm4=yes| tm#4=09| na=no| target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Bullet Seed (Japanese: タネマシンガン Seed Machine Gun) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation III. It was TM09 from Generation III to Generation IV. Effect Generation III Bullet Seed inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use with a base power of 10 per strike. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 30. Each strike made has an equal chance to be a critical hit. Bullet Seed may continue attacking after breaking a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Bullet Seed can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. If the user is holding a King's Rock, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation IV Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Bullet Seed unless it misses. Bullet Seed is now affected by instead of Mirror Coat due to becoming a physical move. If the user is holding a Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V onwards Bullet Seed's base power increased from 10 to 25. There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of ~79.2. Pokémon with are immune to Bullet Seed. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Bullet Seed can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |Shoots 2 to 5 seeds in a row to strike the foe.}} |The user shoots seeds at the foe. Two to five seeds are shot at once.}} |Shoots 2 to 5 seeds in a row to strike the target.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the foe. Two to five seeds are shot in rapid succession.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the foe. Two to five sets of seeds are shot in rapid succession.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the target. Two to five seeds are shot in rapid succession.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the target two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |25|25|STAB='}} 38 |38|38}} 46 |46|46}} By }} }} By TM ||STAB='|form=Sky Forme}} Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} By Generation V In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's Neutral Special move. Using it causes seeds to shoot up from Ivysaur's bulb, dealing repeated damage to those caught in the flare. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Bullet Seed had an energy gain of 12% and a duration of 1.55 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It hits two to five times in succession.}} | damage on the target, even at a distance, using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away, 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime }} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} Bullet Seed}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=種子機關槍 '' |zh_cmn=種子機關槍 / 种子机关枪 |cs=Semínková střela |nl=Kogelzaad |fi=Siemenhyökkäys |fr=Balle Graine |de=Kugelsaat |el=Σπόροι Σφαίρες |id=Tembakan Biji Senapan Biji |it=Semitraglia |ko=기관총 Gigwanchong |pl=Nasienny Pocisk |pt_br=Semente Projétil (games) Projétil de Semente ( -present, , , ) Semente de Bala ( ) Rajada de Sementes (early anime) |pt_eu=Balas de Semente Recorrente Semente Bala (anime) |ro=Sămânța Glonț |sr=Ispaljivanje semenki |es_la=Bala Semilla |es_eu=Recurrente |sv=Kulfröattack |vi=Đạn Hạt Mầm Đạn Hạt Liên Thanh }} Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam de:Kugelsaat es:Recurrente fr:Balle Graine it:Semitraglia ja:タネマシンガン zh:种子机关枪（招式）